Return of the Night Fury HTTYD FanFiction
by Nera Core
Summary: In a place long forgotten and a time of dragons, one dragon sealed the fate of a species of dragons. Banished from their homes and forced away, the Night Furies broke off into different packs they called clans, some joining the strongest clan, other going alone, knowing that nothing would be the same. Now their very existence is in turmoil and their fate undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Day A New Dragon**

Star gazed down eagerly at her only egg, she had only managed to lay one that mating season and was waiting patiently for it to hatch. She had laid it just over two moons ago and had been waiting ever since, but the time was near, her instincts were alerting her to it, telling her to prepare.

Kinkz sat next to his mate as they waited for their egg to hatch, he flexed out his black scaly tail and began growing bored at waiting. He was never one to wait for anything, as much as he wanted to comfort his mate and see their youngling hatch he was exhausted from anticipating.

The egg suddenly began to shake violently, cracks appearing in the hard shell, small parts snapping off and falling onto the soft nest of twigs Star had prepared earlier. For several moments they could see nothing, then out snaked the black head of a Night Fury. It had four bright blue stripes over it's face, two on each side, it's ears were tipped with the colour and it's spine as well.

The small hatchling let out a soft squeak before wriggling it's way free from the egg and flopping out onto the nest. Once it was out the rest of it's markings could be seen; All four legs had patches of the blue from it's pads to at least it's knee, it's underbelly, tail flaps and the tips of it's wings were all coloured the same bright blue.

Star leaned down to the tiny hatchling and began nuzzling it lovingly, by now she had realized that it was a female, a precious baby girl. The hatchling began pawing at the white spots that lined Star's black body, wondering what exactly they were.

"Kiki." Star stated, "Her name shall be Kiki," she clarified, gaining a lick of approval from the small hatchling.

"A lovely name dear," Kinkz replied. He had a single yellow coloured leg, the opposite front one bearing two stripes. His eyes and spine were also yellow, and he bore a single yellow stripe down his face that crossed through his right eye.

By now Kiki had waddled over to her mother and was curled up at her feet, already sinking into the land of sleep. Star smiled at her hatchling before laying down and curling around Kiki protectively and settling down for a well earned rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flying Lessons**

Kiki woke early, the sun had only just dawned and it was shining directly into the cave. She stood up and trotted over to her mother, poking her gently with her snout, waking her from her slumber. "Wake up, today's my first flying lesson, I don't want to be late!" she complained, poking her mother with her paw so she would not fall back asleep.

Star opened her eyes and glared at her daughter, "Lessons do not start for another half an hour," she protested closing her eyes again. The past eight moons had gone by so fast that it felt like only yesterday Kiki was but a babe.

"Fine," Kiki snorted leaving her mother's side and padding off toward the entrance of the cave and laying down. She stared out the window longingly, wishing the time would speed up so she could be practicing flying, rather than lazing about.

After a further twenty minutes Star awoke again, standing up and walking to where Kiki lay, half asleep. "Come on, let's get a move on for breakfast," she stated.

Kiki near enough jumped to her feet, grinning up at her mother with her teeth still retracted, gaining an amused chuckle for her.

The two were interrupted by Kinkz, he had just finished his hunting trip and had returned triumphantly with a large buck and a small rabbit. He placed down the rabbit for Kiki before laying the buck down for his mate. He had already eaten and so simply sat down and watched as Kiki devoured her meal as fast as possible and began waiting for Star to finish.

When Star had finished she led her child out from the cave and down the rocky mountain side to the center of the valley where the other younglings were all gathered for their first flying lessons.

Kiki recognized all of the dragons; There was Bloodfang, son of the alpha, Lync, son of the clan's best hunter, Plasma, daughter of the fastest flyer in the clan, and Toothless, son of the stealthiest dragon in the clan. Then there was Kiki, daughter of Kinkz, second in command of the clan.

When she arrived Bloodfang trotted up to her, "Morning Kiki, ready to loose?" he asked.

"Loose what?" Star inquired,

"The bet, that Bloodfang would learn to fly before me," Kiki replied, rolling her eyes as though the answer were obvious.

"You didn't answer my question, are you ready to loose?"

"Are you?" Kiki replied, leaping at Bloodfang and tackling him to the ground.

Kiki dodged as Bloodfang tried to kick her and in return nipped at his neck in his sensitive spot, "How do you like that you little…" she started, but was silenced when something landed behind her. She slowly slid off from Bloodfang and turned around, spotting Cinderpaw glaring at her.

Cinderpaw was the top warrior in the clan and also the teacher for all the younglings, and she was glaring directly at Kiki, "This is flying lessons, we are not doing combat," she growled to the youngling. She had; a light yellow underbelly, wing tips, spines, legs and tail flaps, but what was most disturbing was her lack of an eye, a black hole where it had one been and a long wide red scar.

"Sorry." Kiki said, lowering her head to the adult, hearing a snigger from Bloodfang.

"Then let us begin," Cinderpaw began, "Firstly, all of you find your own personal space, large enough to spread your wings out to their full extent," she started as watched as all the dragons follow her instructions. "Now, test out your tail flaps, they are your most important tool when flying," she added and watched as they all tested their tail flaps.

"Right, now I want you to all flap your wings as hard as possible, hover above the ground for a few moments and then land back down," Cinderpaw instructed.

Kiki flapped her wings as hard as she could, focusing on keeping her tail flaps straight so she could lift off the ground, she was about the lift off the ground when she heard, "I win!" from Bloodfang, who was hovering in the air. "Your not 'flying' flying," she objected, flapping her wings harder and also taking to the skies as few inches from the ground and landing.

She glanced over and spotted Plasma, a full metre from the ground, hovering. She had a single purple stripe running the length of her body and on her snout, along with striped wings.

"Woah," Kiki commented as Plasma lowered herself to the ground, landing silently as she had taken off. Cinderpaw gave a nod of approval gesture for them to do it again.

After a long and tedious hour of learning to hover and stay airborne for up to several minutes all the young dragons were exhausted, "You all have a ten minute break, then we move onto gliding, then actual flying and man oeuvres." Cinderpaw stated as she trotted off toward the central lake for a drink.

"Good job there Kiki," said a soft voice. Kiki turned around and saw Lync, sat back on his haunches and smiling at her.

"Thanks," she replied happily.

"You weren't _that_ good," Bloodfang objected, moving over to join them.

"We will see about that," Kiki growled leaping at Bloodfang and knocking him over. "I can still beat you at fighting though," she teased. That was when she looked up, and gazing down on her was the alpha, Bloodfang's father Bosko.

Rather than frowning he was smiling, "I see you have taught my son that just because he is my son he can still be beaten," he said watching Bloodfang's expression dim and become embarrassed. When Kiki nodded in return his smile broadened, "Good." he replied, turning and walking away calmly, still smiling.

"Get off Kiki!" Bloodfang groaned as soon as the alpha was out of earshot,

"You heard him, I need to teach you," she replied sitting down on him and making all the air go out of his lungs in a whimper.

"Please Kiki," he pleaded.

"Fine, because you asked so nicely," she said standing up and walking away from Bloodfang and sitting down.

They all then walked over to the lake and all had a long drink, and when finished lay down by the bank of the water and waited until their break was over.

"Alright, everyone meet me by the cliff that over looks the ocean," Cinderpaw instructed before she took the sky and flew over to the allocated area and landing, watching as the others all raced over to join her.

"Now everyone, one at a time you will all leap off the cliff edge and glide down onto the small island of land over there," she instructed, pointing to the small land mass. "If you fall you will land in the water and I will fish you out," she assured them before she herself glided over to the island and landed.

Plasma, being at the front, went first, flawlessly leading and gliding down to the island and hovering a moment before landing. She was followed by, Lync, Toothless and Bloodfang.

When it came to Kiki's turn she swallowed hard before leaping off the edge and gliding down. She turned her tail flaps slightly to the left before dropping and landing on top of Bloodfang, "Got you again!" she squeaked happily.

"Good, though I think we need to work on the landing," Cinderpaw said, focusing her words on Kiki and raising an eyebrow as she climbed off Bloodfang.

"Now, we need to get back up there, so I want you all to hover as high as you can, higher than the cliff and then glide down to the cliff," she instructed, lifting up into the air and only stopping once higher than the cliff before gliding down it an landing softly.

All the young dragons followed her lead and all made it, except for Lync, who fell into the ocean, twice. They continued doing the same exercise, becoming increasingly more difficult, adding in turns, dives and finally learning how to fly straight and be airborne. It was important for them all to learn how to fly in only one or two days as they needed the skill for them to begin other training and be sorted into their future ranks.

By the end of the day they could all fly reasonably well, and were all happy about it they knew they would need further training, but at least they knew the basics, and that evening they all flew home.

_Thanks for reading my chapter, If you want to see images of each of the characters I have link to them all; _

Kiki - /r/14obxa0/8

Bloodfang - /r/123be6o/8

Lync - /r/xaq4oj/8

Plasma - /r/1zvea9d/8

Cinderpaw - /r/28m1v29/8

Star - /r/2lbj57m/8

Kinkz - /r/29x89dj/8

Bosko - /r/308xmr9/8

_What do you think of the chapter so far? I will be making it more interesting and having more action happening, but what do you think about the characters so far? But anyway, Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Battle for Alpha**

When Kiki woke it was early, recently she had begun sleeping in after her training had begun. By now she was sixteen years old. That morning however outside the family cave was a commotion, dragons were roaring and making other ungodly forms of noise.

She glanced around the cave and noticed her mother and father had already left to see what was happening. She stood up and trotted over to the entrance, seeing the alpha, Bosko, circling another dragon.

The other dragon had a blue spine, tail fins and wing tips. But what was strange about this dragon was it's ears, each one having a single blue stripe down it, but something about him looked familiar.

Kiki began making her way down the mountain and spotted Plasma, Bloodfang and Lync all sat watching. She walked over to them and sat down in between Lync and Plasma. Bloodfang's expression was that of worry.

"What's going on?" she asked Plasma.

"Aquxol is about to fight Bosko for the position of Alpha," Plasma explained.

"Is that why he is so nervous?" she asked gesturing to Bloodfang.

"Yeah, but I doubt Aquxol can beat him," Plasma said, "Aquxol has never been able to beat his younger brother," she added.

"Is that Bosko's older brother?" Kiki asked.

"Yes, by a whole year," Plasma replied.

Aquxol suddenly leaped at Bosko, but in a kick was knocked to the floor. He scrabbled to his feet and swiped at the alpha, but he dodged and instead leaped on him. Bosko pinned him to the ground, growling in his face.

Finally Aquxol gave in and Bosko climbed off him, letting out a roar as Aquxol darted off and away from the fight, defeated.

The crowd of dragons slowly began to disperse and Bloodfang let out the breath he had been holding through the duration of the fight. For now his father remained the clan's alpha. The price for loosing when trying to fight for alpha status was banishment, except when they try to fight again, though must wait at least a year before trying again.

"Are you alright Bloodfang?" Kiki asked. He nodded in response and stood up, leaving the group. Lync turned to Kiki and smiled.

"We should be off to lessons, I can walk you if you like," Lync suggested standing up.

"Sure," Kiki replied also standing up and beginning to walk off.

They had been recently sorted into their ranks, Lync was to train in the art of hunting and Kiki was in fighting. This meant that they trained near each other. Plasma was training in flying, Toothless in stealth and Bloodfang in leadership, with some battling training here and there.

"Next year we will be old enough to fight for mating rights, and choose a female. I will be fighting Bloodfang and Toothless, I could probably beat Toothless, but I'm not so sure about Bloodfang," he said as they walked.

"But there is only two females, me and Plasma, one of you will not have a mate, unless they wait until next year." Kiki half asked half stated.

"Yeah, I know, that is why I am going to try and fight my hardest,"

"Well I will be looking forward to the fighting next year," she replied.

Over the past year Kiki had began to get feelings for Lync, and was sure he felt the same as he always wanted to be around her and was always nice to her. She supposed it was because that year she had gone into 'season' for the first time and her body was ready to mate, she guessed that was why she suddenly had feelings for Lync.

Kiki spotted Cinderpaw waiting for her and said her good bye to Lync before trotting over to her teacher, sitting down at her paws. "Good morning Kiki," she greeted standing up and stretching out.

"Good morning," Kiki replied as she too prepared. They both moved into battle positions and in an instant leaped at each other, beginning their warm up fight. Cinderpaw pinned Kiki to the ground and snarled, but Kiki was ready and with her legs kicked Cinderpaw off her.

They circled again, Kiki swiped with her paw, catching Cinderpaw's only good eye, "You are doing well with morning," Cinderpaw commented before shoulder charging Kiki and knocking her to the ground before pinning her on her side, "But still not good enough," she teased.

The two continued to train all day up until the sun had just touched the horizon before they stopped and went their separate ways.

Kiki spotted Lync once she was in the center of the valley, she trotted over to him and smiled, "Evening Lync, you doing anything this evening?" she asked, feeling slightly embarrassed asking him.

"No, why?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a walk in the forest," she replied.

"Sure thing, Kik," he said with a smile, Kik was a nickname he had given her.

"Lets go," Kiki said happily turning and leading the way.

They walked through the forest until the moon and stars were well into the sky, lighting their way. Kiki spotted a bed of moss and strode over to it, laying down happily. Lync walked over an lay down next to her, giving her a single lick on the head as they settled down.

The evening was cool and there was not a sound to be heard other than the sound of crickets. Kiki was about to fall asleep when someone cleared their throat.

She turned around and spotted Bloodfang glaring at the two, "What are you guys doing here?" he demanded.

"Just star gazing," Lync replied, glaring at Bloodfang for interrupting.

"Sure, just don't get any ideas, catch my drift?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," Lync answered as Bloodfang walked off, obviously irritated.

"What was that all about?" Kiki asked Lync, Bloodfang and Lync had always been close friends and she was confused as to why they were acting that way.

"He's just jealous,"

"Of what?"

"Us" Lync replied, leaning and lowering his head onto his paws. Kiki leaned over and rested her head on his neck softly and closed her eyes before drifting off into sleep, curled around her best friend.

_Two chapters and I am working on a third for today, what do you all think so far, is this story worth continuing? And do you like Lync and Kiki being together? Anyway, Enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, Fanfiction has been messing about a bit with this chapter, I have re-uploaded it so I hope it works now._

**A Love Triangle**

Just less than six moons had passed since Kiki and Lync first slept in the forest, then almost every day after that they did the same thing, becoming more and more attached to each other with every passing night. One night they had considered running away together and forming their own clan, but had decided it would be best to simply stay put.

As usual they would both attend training and continue working hard on their jobs, but during the night it was their alone time, the time that they could spend together, just the two of them.

They would always meet at the exact same place every evening and sit down on their patch of moss. They would start the evening by watching the stars and talking about the days events, and as the night dragged on they would eventually lie down and curl up together.

As usual Kiki made her way down through the forest, taking the trail before breaking from it and walking through knee high grass to the usual meeting place. She slowed down as she approached the spot and looked around for Lync, but he was no where to be found.

She walked over to one of the nearby boulders and perched herself on top of it, looking out over the forest in interest, wondering what all the creatures of the night were doing. She presumed Lync had been held up in training and was not too worried, deciding to simply wait for him.

Hours passed and still Lync had not shown, Kiki had begun to worry about him, wondering what he could have possibly done to not show up.

She stood up and began walking back toward the path, keeping an eye out constantly, but still nothing. She reached the path and followed it all the way back to the village, not stopping once, except to ask several dragons if they had seen Lync, to no avail.

In the corner of her eye, Kiki spotted a large group of dragons gathered around the village healer's den.

Curious, she turned and trotted over to the den, pushing past several other dragons to get a better view of what was happening.

In her hurry she crashed into Bloodfang, sending them both off balance and making Bloodfang fall over with an annoyed grunt. "Watch where you are going Kiks…" he said using her nickname, shaking his head softly from side to side.

"Sorry Bloodfang, have you seen Lync around?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's in the healer's den. " he replied.

Kiki turned to continue into the den.

"I'm sorry Kiks, I really am," Bloodfang added before disappearing into the darkness.

Kiki wondered what Bloodfang meant by why he was sorry. She then continued into the healers den and to her surprise found Lync laying spread out on the ground, whimpering, obviously in pain.

One of the village healers walked over to Kiki and explained, "During hunting training today Lync here was attacked by several boars, all at once and has suffered a broken rib, he should be fine, provided his cuts don't get infected." he said calmly. "I will treat the wounds as fast as possible."

Kiki nodded in understanding before walking over to Lync and laying down beside him, giving him a soft nudge with her nose to gain his attention.

Lync turned his head so he was looking at Kiki, "Hey Kiks, sorry but I don't think I will be able to make it to our spot tonight," he joked, giving her a pained smile.

"Alright, I guess we can miss one night," she teased, returning the smile.

The healer walked over and began dressing Lync's wounds, making him squirm about, making the occasional pained moan. Kiki gave Lync a soft lick to try and comfort him to the best of her abilities.

When the healer had finished Kiki watched and waited as Lync slowly fell asleep before she stood up, deciding to leave Lync in the capable paws of the healer. She had just stepped outside then she heard someone.

"How's he doing?" Bloodfang asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"The healer says he will be fine, all he needs now is rest." she answered.

"Good, good. I'm glad he'll be back in action soon," he said, giving Kiki a smile. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I'm going to go to my den, if that's what you mean." She replied.

"Alright Kiks, get a good night's rest." Bloodfang said, turning to leave, "And Kiks, just so you know, come mating season, he isn't going to be the only one fighting for you." he said, before continuing away toward his den.

Kiki was shocked, she had always been close to Bloodfang, but she had never guessed he had feelings for her. She watched Bloodfang walk off, before finally heading toward her own den to at least get some sleep before dawn.

_Heya everyone, sorry this chapter took so long to upload and isn't very long, I promise the next one will be much better (And longer). Anyway, until the next update, Enjoy!_


End file.
